Talk:Idol Thoughts
Any particular strategies for this BC? Are there actually any differences between any of the NMs? --Volkai 14:22, 13 February 2007 (EST) I am very surprised nobody has posted anything on discussion about this fight. Unfortunately having only done this fight 4 times with all 4 consisting of failures I can offer only small amounts of information on possible strategies. First off through trial and error from the leader of the group we found that the Golems themselves are all resistant or possibly fully immune to either Sleep or Lullaby that being said because I was brought as 50 Brd/Whm on my old character I could bring very little to the table. Another thing to notice is because of the area you are forced to fighting them in, fighting them all at once like a "Solo your own" within the same space is not a good idea as they can use Minor AOE moves and moves that ignore Utsusemi. Gravity however does work but because of the Arena you fight them in you run into the problem of where can I kite them? After the first 3 Fails from our leader I decided to take over and change up the strategy we had at the time. Our Group consisted of Brd/Whm, Rdm/Blm, Rdm/Blm, Rng/Nin, Rng/Nin, Nin/War, At the time because there was no level sync yet our gear was primarily what was available at level 50. Upon entering I choose that each Rdm would Claim 1 Golem with Gravity and pull them to opposite corners which were provided as two separate but very small rooms. They would tank the Golems for as long as possible until my Group of Rng Rng Nin Brd took out the other 2 golems. Because I was the only one left as healing I gave the Nin and Rngs Sheepfoe Mambo, and Paeon only moving away to give myself Ballad 1 and resumed to main heal. We did very well for the first few minutes clearing the first golem very quickly and was close to 25% left on the second when one of the Rdms died. To be honest I was rather surprised because he died with still half of his MP on him and when he did die the golem proceeded to kill the other Rdm. This made me think that they might have tried curing each other while kiting and thus shared hate. At this point I was not recovering MP fast enough to actually keep the Nin and both Rngs alive the last 2 golems came at us as we were finished with our 2nd one and proceeded to pound us into submission. The way I see the design of the Arena it is possible to Kite 3/4 golems because you can alternatively use the long corridor leading to the main chamber as a path going back and forth. Another possibility is to use a very well geared Pld to just run in and grab agro and to have 2 Healers as cure bombs, Because the hate is only through agro the Healers can heal slightly heavier than normal with only danger to whichever enemy is currently claimed. With 3 Very well geared DD these Golems should go down Very Fast. --Setsumi 17:08, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Just did this and failed, couple things to add. Bind stuck on the Wind Golem for 16s with blm/rdm casting so may be reasonable to assume they can all be bound. They also all performed the TP move Crystal Rain simultaneously despite only one or two being attacked so they might all have some kind of TP gain as well. --Neg 22:35, 18 June 2009 (UTC)